Lost and found
by search in all the wrong places
Summary: On hold until futher notice. Shortly after James and Lily's death, Remus decides to check on Harry at his relatives house, but that's not who he finds there.
1. Prologue

**So here is my new story!**

**Chapter warnings: Rape and mentions of past Mpreg.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy.**

_He was in the middle of a duel with a masked Death Eater. He should never have come to this raid. He couldn't think straight. He was hot and uncomfortable. Why did he have to be a werewolf? He once again cursed Greyback. If he wasn't a werewolf he would have to deal with this stupid mating season. He had just successfully defeated his opponent when he caught sight of the very werewolf that he had just been thinking about. Fenrir Greyback was standing no more than 20 feet away and to make matters worse he had seen Remus too. Remus immediately ran. He ran out of the Death Eater base that they had raided and into the nearby forest. He ran as fast as he could desperate to find safety but when he was slammed to the ground from behind he realized he hadn't been fast enough. He landed face down in the dirt with Greyback on top of him._

"_Well, well, well, look what I found. My sweet little mate," Greyback taunted before flipping Remus so that he was on his back with Fenrir holding his wrists together above his head with one arm. Fenrir bend down and buried his nose in Remus's neck, inhaling deeply. "Has anyone ever told you how delicious you smell?"_

_Remus whimpered. "Let me go." Remus was terrified of what Fenrir was going to do to him, especially when he felt the large bulge digging into his stomach._

_The werewolf above him laughed. "Let you go? Hmmm let me think about that?" He paused and pretended to consider it. "No, I don't think I will. Not until I'm done with you at least," He said before ripping Remus's shirt open. He licked and bit his way down the smaller werewolf's chest and stomach. Remus continued to try and break Greyback's hold on his wrists. "Will you stop struggling?" He growled and unzipped and pulled Remus's pants down. He grabbed the younger man's cock and roughly stroked it in an attempt to get Remus to harden and cooperate._

"_Please stop. Don't do this please," Remus pleaded. He watched as Fenrir freed his erection. 'Oh Merlin, that thing is huge,' Remus thought terrified. He was no virgin but he also wasn't stupid enough to think that Greyback would care about hurting him. He was proven right as the larger werewolf buried himself in him dry and without any preparation. Remus screamed. He screamed again as Fenrir began thrusting hard._

Remus bolted upright in his bed panting. "Just a nightmare, it was only a nightmare," he told himself. He lay back down. He wondered why he had had the dream. It had been two years since Fenrir had raped him. Remus truly hated the man and whatever or whoever had decided to make _him_ Remus's mate. Maybe it was because mating season had started again recently. Maybe it was because Voldemort had attacked James, Lily, and little Harry only two weeks ago. The loss of his friends brought back the memory of the loss of Jacob. Jacob, his little boy, was the only good thing that had come from Fenrir's attack. His son had been taken from him not long after he had been born. His son was gone, Peter was dead, James and Lily were dead, and Sirius was in Azkaban; he couldn't and wouldn't believe that Sirius had betrayed his friends but that didn't change the fact that he wasn't there. He had been denied custody of Harry. The Ministry wouldn't allow the 'boy-who-lived' to be raised by a dark creature. Harry had been sent to live with Lily's sister and her husband even though Lily had always told them how much Petunia hated magic. He really had no one now. He got out of bed and went to take a shower. He stepped under the cool water. The temperature was lowering outside but he was still burning up. He was thankful that all that happened to him during mating season was that he got really warm and uncomfortable and sometimes a little emotional. It was the dominants that got incredibly horny. Fenrir was the dominant between the two of them. Remus smirked. Fenrir had to be in agony right now. After Fenrir had 'mated' him two years ago, his wolf wouldn't allow him to be with anyone else. He got out of the shower and got dressed. He decided that today he was going to go and check on Harry. He remembered where Petunia lived and knew he had to make sure that his cub was alright.

**Short but it's a prologue.**


	2. Jacob

**I decided that I was going to update once a week on Wednesday, why Wednesday? I don't know. It was just the day that the prologue was uploaded.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy**

Remus arrived in an incredibly normal-looking neighborhood. It was a little _too_ normal-looking in his opinion. All of the houses looked alike and it was a little creepy. He walked up to Number Four, Privet Drive and rang the doorbell. He was so excited to see his cub again. He really missed the little boy. The door was opened by a horse-faced woman with an overly long neck that Remus recognized as Lily's sister Petunia.

"You!" She practically hissed. "You're one of my freaky sister's friends." She tried to close the door but he caught it and held it open.

"Petunia," He greeted. "I see that you remember me. I think it would be wise if you let me in or you'll never know what your neighbors will find out." Her eyes widened before opening the door and allowing him to enter.

"Who is it Pet?" A male voice called from the next room. '_Petunia's husband._' Remus assumed.

"It's one of _her_ friends, Vernon." A man the size of a whale came to the door. _'One of them looks like a horse and the other a whale, what's next?'_ Remus wondered.

"Your kind is not welcome here, leave now." The fat muggle demanded.

"No, I came to check on Harry and I am not leaving until I've done so. Where is he?" They both paled and he got nervous. What had they done to his cub? He pulled out his wand. "Where is he?" He repeated his voice raising.

"It's none of your business where he is now GET. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE!" Vernon shouted.

Remus put his wand to the large man's throat. "Tell me where he is or you will regret it."

"Don't hurt him! The boy is in the cupboard. He's done something freaky." Remus rushed to the cupboard and opened the door. Inside he found a baby boy staring up at him. It wasn't the baby he had expected to see however. Rather than having black hair and green eyes this baby had light brown hair and dark amber eyes.

"Jacob." He whispered in shock. Jacob whimpered and raised his arms. Remus quickly bent down and lifted him up. "Shhh Jacob, it's ok. Daddy's here." He turned back to the Dursleys and growled. "How could you treat an innocent child like this?"

"Why would we care about him? He's nothing but a little freak!"

"Well you'll be happy that you don't have to worry about whether he is being taken care of or not. I'm taking him and we're leaving right now." He told them and stormed out. He had no idea what had happened to Jacob. How had his son come into the hands of his friends? Had they betrayed him? How did he know who he could trust? He quickly apparated away from Privet Drive. He reappeared in front of a house in a rundown city. He knew that the wards surrounding the house would inform the owner of his presence and before he even got to the door, it open.

"Hello Remus." A tall figure with black hair and eyes greeted him. When most people had a problem, Severus Snape was probably the last person that they would think to ask for help from. His snarky and sarcastic personality often pushed people away before they even got close. Remus was one of the few people, along with Lily, that had become friends with him during their Hogwarts years. Remus had always tried to stay out of the conflicts between Severus and the rest of the Marauders. Both he and Lily had had a falling out with Severus after he had joined the Death Eaters but he knew that Severus was a good person.

"Hello Severus. I need help." Severus looked first a Remus and then at the small boy in his arms.

"Come inside. What do you need?"

Remus quickly told Severus about what had happened at the Dursley's house. "I don't know how this happened but I'm so scared I'm going to lose him again."

"Alright set him down and let me check and see what they had done and if there are any spells on him." Remus put Jacob down on the couch. Jacob looked a bit scared and didn't like leaving the arms of his rescuer. "Up." He commanded with his arms in the air. Severus went over and did a few scans. "He seems fine other then the malnourishment and a case of diaper rash. The muggles didn't seem to take very good care of him.

"It looks like he was blood adopted, but it must have worn off somehow. It's very hard to keep spells on a werewolf especially one who was born a werewolf, even if they won't transform until they reach the age of five. Any charms that had been on him would have needed to be recast regularly and since Lily wasn't around to do it, they stopped working. That's interesting..." He paused his spell-work and Jacob reached for the wand that was waving around him.

"What?"

"The lightning bold scar on his forehead, there is a spell that keeps it from healing properly." He removed the spell and watched as the cut healed and it showed no sign of ever being there. "And now you." Severus said as he turned to face Remus.

"Me? Why me?" He asked before Severus performed the scans on him.

"It makes sense that they would have done something to you. There aren't any spells or curses but you have several memory blocks and probably some fabricated memories as well."

"Can you remove them?" Had they blocked the memory of when Jacob was taken from him? Would he finally know who's responsible?

"Yes. Be prepared, you never know what will come back to you." Severus warned him before removing the spells and everything came flooding back.

---------Jacob's POV-----

He didn't know what was going on. He was lying in the dark room that the mean people put him in when the door opened. Uncle Moony! He remembered him! He whimpered and held his arms out so that maybe his uncle would take care of him like he used to. "Shhh Jacob, it's ok. Daddy's here." He was told. Daddy? But that wasn't his Daddy, that was Uncle Moony. Maybe Uncle Moony was going to be his Daddy now? His other Daddy and his Mommy went away went the bad man came. Soon they had left and went to a different house. There was a new man there. He was really tall with black hair like his Daddy used to have but his nose was much bigger. Jacob had never seen anybody's nose that big before but he didn't know many people. Suddenly he found himself being put down on a couch. He didn't want to be put down. What if he was left here too? He wanted to be picked back up but that other man came over and waved a stick around him. He tried to grab it so he could play too but couldn't reach. Then the man waved it around his new Daddy too.


	3. Memories

**Sorry about the lateness. I'm having a hard time starting this story which is weird cuz for this story I have an outline but I didn't have 1 for Creature Protection. Plus has anyone else noticed that when there's going to be slash in a chapter it's going to be late.**

**Disclaimer: I've said it before and I will say it again, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**So it's not beta'd cuz I finally got this written and just wanted to get the damn thing up, it's five pages though.**

**Chapter warnings: Slash, Dumbledore, Lily and Peter bashing. No one is making you read this, you have been warned.**

**Enjoy**

Previously: _"Yes. Be prepared, you never know what will come back to you." Severus warned him before removing the spells and everything came flooding back._ (1)

He was in the middle of a duel with a masked Death Eater. He should never have come to this raid. He couldn't think straight. He was hot and uncomfortable. Why did he have to be a werewolf? He once again cursed Greyback. If he wasn't a werewolf he would have to deal with this stupid mating season. He had just successfully defeated his opponent when he caught sight of the very werewolf that he had just been thinking about. Fenrir Greyback was standing no more than 20 feet away and to make matters worse he had seen Remus too. Remus immediately ran. He ran out of the Death Eater base that they had raided and into the nearby forest. He ran as fast as he could desperate to find safety but when he was slammed to the ground from behind he realized he hadn't been fast enough. He landed face down in the dirt with Greyback on top of him. When he fell he had dropped his wand and was now defenseless against the werewolf that bit him. Greyback surprised him when he helped him to a sitting position.

"Sorry about that. You're faster than I expected." The older werewolf told him as he helped brush the dirt off of him. Remus looked fearfully at the werewolf kneeling next to him. 'Why was Greyback helping me up?'

"Why did you chase after me?" Remus asked. Was Fenrir going to kill him?

"How else was I going to get you all alone?" Remus did not like that answer. He quickly thought up a plan and kicked Greyback in the stomach before trying to get away again. His plans were ruined when the other man recovered faster than he had expected and he found himself tackled to the ground again. This time Fenrir only rolled him over and straddled him hips effectively pinning him down.

"Now that was not very nice."

"What did you want me to do? Sit there and let you kill me?" Remus asked him angrily.

Fenrir looked offended. "Kill you? Why would I want to kill you?"

"Because- because…. Wait….. you mean you don't want to kill me?

Fenrir chuckled above him. "My sweet little mate, of course I don't want to kill you." He said before he leaned down and buried his nose in Remus's shoulder and inhaled deeply. "Has anyone ever told you how delicious you smell?" He asked before covering Remus's mouth with his own, kissing him deeply while he ground his erection into Remus's stomach. Remus moaned as Fenrir's mouth left his and began to trail down him neck. The werewolf above him growled when his path was blocked by Remus's shirt. As the older werewolf ripped his shirt open and continued his trail of lick, kisses, and bites down his torso, Remus thought that he should be trying to get away but he couldn't summon the urge to do so. He couldn't help it, it all felt so good and he was beginning to harden. He grabbed hold of Greyback shirt and tugged upwards. Greyback complied and crawled back up to kiss Remus again. Their tongues battled for dominance before Remus submitted and let Fenrir take control. The separated when they needed air and it was Remus's turn to rip Fenrir's shirt open. He ran his hands over the other man's broad chest and muscled stomach. Fenrir seemed to be getting impatient and quickly rid both of them of their pants and boxers. The younger man looked down and saw Fenrir's hard cock. It was huge.

"See something you like?" Fenrir asked laughing.

"I need my wand." He said before he crawled out from under Greyback and retrieved it. "There's still a battle going on remember? We don't have all the time in the world." He informed him before aiming his wand at his entrance and cast two spells. One was a spell for lubricant and the other a muscle relaxer. Fenrir understood and slipped between Remus's spread legs and began to slowly enter him. Remus tensed as Fenrir's cock stretched him. He waited until he had relaxed and told Fenrir to move. Fenrir began thrusting in and out in a shallow, steady rhythm before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. Remus screamed when the other man hit his prostate. "Harder! Faster!" Remus begged and Fenrir complied as he began to thrust in and out of his mate as hard and fast as he could. He loved the cries his little mate was making. He knew he was getting close and reached down and started stroking Remus's member in time with his trusts. They came together, Remus with a scream and Fenrir with a grunt. Fenrir pulled out of Remus and laid down pulling his mate into his arms.

"You know, I'm sorry that I turned you when you were a child."

"I thought that you liked to bite children."

"No mate, that is just a lie that too many people have come to believe. I was just a teenager (2), a stupid pup who couldn't control himself. I was wandering around during a full moon and I caught your sent and you smell so good I couldn't help myself. I bit you."

"I forgive you Fenrir. The only reason I hated you for it was because I thought that you did it on purpose."

"Thank you mate."

"Headmaster, you wished to see me?" Remus asked Dumbledore. The last month Remus had been sneaking off to see Fenrir as much as he could and he was beginning to distrust his old professor.

"Yes, my boy I did. _Expelliarmus_." The spell had caught Remus off guard and his wand went flying across the room. "_Pertrificus Totalus._" Dumbledore cast a second spell before Remus could retrieve his wand. "Lupin, I have been able to tolerate your presence just because you believed the lies you have been fed and hated Greyback and by extension other werewolves. I've always hated werewolves, nothing but filthy half breeds if you ask me, but keeping you and a select few others around has kept people from realizing this. Now however I find out that you've been sneaking around with Greyback." Reamus looked up at Dumbledore with fear but was unable to do anything. "Well I can't have that. I took me awhile to decide what I was going to do with you and I've finally come up with an idea. I'm going to take all of the good memories you have of Greyback and either alter them to be bad memories or just hide them from you.

Moony quickly walked toward the door and growled. A few moments ago he had been upstairs in Jacob's room checking on his cub who was sleeping soundly, when he had heard a noise outside.

"Moony! Don't worry it's me Lily" Lily called to him. "And me Peter!" Wormtail added before Lily continued. "We came to check and make sure that Jacob doesn't need anything while you are in a form that can't help him." She informed him before she opened the door. It calm him that there was someone to help for he had been worried that Jacob would wake up hungry or needing his diaper changed while he couldn't do it. Jacob was only three weeks old and he was a long way away from sleeping through the night. (3) Unfortunately James and Sirius had to go off on a mission and James had informed him that Lily hadn't been the same since they had lost their son and didn't want to hurt her by asking her to care for a baby she couldn't keep. They walked in and shut the door behind them. Lily smiled sweetly at him before taking out here wand and casting "_Incarcerous_." (4) Ropes flew around him and kept him from attacking or fighting back. "You know you trust people way too easily, you should really work on that." Moony was confused as he struggled against the ropes. These people looked like Lily and Peter, they smelled like Lily and Peter, and they even sounded like Lily and Peter but they couldn't be Lily and Peter. His friends would never trick him and attack him like this. "It's not fair you know. Me and James are married and wanted to have a family together but No! My baby had to die and I can't have anymore!" It had to be the real Lily then. Dumbledore had sent both the Potters and the Longbottoms to live in safe houses when Lily and Alice had gotten pregnant saying that they should be kept safe. Not many people even knew that Lily was pregnant let alone that the baby was still born. Remus wasn't sure if even Dumbledore knew that the Potter's son was dead. Lily hadn't wanted to tell _anyone_. He had always wondered why. "You though run into a werewolf and get fucked once and you have and your son lives. It's not fair that you get to keep your baby when I don't! I would have been a good mother and now I'll have a second chance at it. Now Wormtail if you could please watch over our Moony for me, I have to go retrieve my new son." Remus's eyes widened. She was going to take Jacob. She was going to take his cub away from him. Lily left the room and went to look for Jacob. "Well now you know why she's doing this. But not why I'm helping her do it. Not long ago I was wondering in my rat form when I overheard a prophesy being discussed that spoke of a baby that had the power to defeat the Dark Lord. Lily and Alice's due dates were at the end of July which was when said savor was supposed to arrive. I knew that there would come a time when the Dark Lord would want to find the Potters and who better to lead him to them than one of their closest friends. But then their child died and my plan was ruined. The silver lining of that was that next to no one knew about the baby's death. Lily plans to have her and James blood adopt your Jacob- she'll have to disguess him at first to keep James from realizing he's yours, James would never betray you unfortunately- and pass him off as her own son and what the Dark Lord doesn't know won't hurt him. He'll think he got rid of one of the children who had the potential to defeat him, and I'll get a reward for my efforts. Lily gets what she wants, the Dark Lord gets what he wants, I get what I want and everyone wins….well everyone except you." Just then Lilly came back down. "Well Peter it's time for us to leave. Oh silly me I almost forgot. _Obliviate_."

-End of Recovered memories—

Remus began shaking. How could so many of the people that he had put his trust in betray him like that? He tried to process everything he had just remembered. Fenrir had never hurt him and he had accused him of rape after Dumbledore had messed with his memories. He must feel horrible, Remus sure did. It was Lily and Peter who took Jacob. He had always remembered Death Eaters doing that. He went over to Jacob, picked him back up and held on to him as he broke down.

-Still present time but somewhere else….just making sure that's clear-

Fenrir lay on the ground miserably. It had been two whole years since his mate had left him. He still had not been able to figure out what had happened to make his mate so afraid of him. He would never hurt his mate and he had thought that Remus knew that.

Blue eyes watched the Alpha. He'd been so depressed the past year. He just wouldn't let go of his stupid, pathetic mate. What kind of an idiot would leave Fenrir? He was handsome, powerful, and a wonderful pack leader. Who would just give him up? He was probably very easily seducible right now with mating season here and all. That was all that was need to gain the power to influence him.

**1. Ok so it wasn't the last part of previous chapter but hey it's the part that matters right?**

**2. I know in the cannon Fenrir is a lot older but this is my story and I will do as I please.**

**3. Fun Fact. Jacob's birthday is August 13, 1980.**

**4. No, I couldn't think of a better spell so I used the same one from Creature Protection. I figured that someone would ask, just getting it out of the way.**


	4. Fenrir

**Oh my God. I finally got some more writing done. The story is still technically on hold because I still don't know when I'll be able to update again.**

**I would like to thank all of the anonymous reviewers.**

**And to "meg_blue": Either you're confused with the story or I'm confused with your review....possibly both.**

aww, cute story. would this end remus and fenrir adopting harry after the  
war, would there be any jacob/harry, i would love to read a story of  
remus/fenrir family, nice. update some more soon. really interesting story

**Well first off I'm glad you liked it. Remus and Fenrir can't adopt Harry because Harry is actually Jacob and you can't adopt your own son. At least I don't think you can. And as for your question of whether there will be Jacob/Harry, if you mean that as a pairing then that would be masturbation.... so maybe.**

**By the way did you know that if you spell masturbation wrong, spell check will point it out? I didn't and for some reason that makes me giggle like crazy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter warnings:**

**Enjoy**

Remus lay on the bed watching Jacob who sat on the floor playing with some blocks. Jacob looked up at him and smiled.

"Daddy sad?" Jacob questioned innocently. A month passed since Remus was reunited with his child and Jacob still said no more than two or three-word sentences. Apparently the Dursley's wanted him to keep quiet. Remus leaned over and gathered his cub in his arms. He kissed Jacob on the top of his head and held him close. "No, honey, I'm not sad, Daddy's just tired."

"Nap?" Jacob suggested.

Remus laughed. "Maybe later."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Severus walked in the room. "Good afternoon."

"Hello Severus." Remus greeted while Jacob smiled and waved. "Was there something you needed?"

"I'm letting you know that I have a few errands to run and I don't know when I'll be back or if I will even be home tonight."

"Alright, I'll see you when you get back." Severus smiled as he left the room. Leave it to Remus to not ask what he would be doing. At least he wouldn't have to lie. He apparatedas he stepped out of the house and landed in a dense forest. This was the last place he knew Fenrir and his pack were living. With any luck they were still in the area and he would find one of the werewolves. After a few hours of searching, he heard a growl behind him signaling that it was one of the wolves that had found him.

"What are you doing here, wizard?" A tall, blonde haired male asked him when he turned around.

"I'm looking for your Alpha. Where is he?"

"Why are you looking for my Alpha?" The werewolf asked with his blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"It's none of your damn business." Severus stated growing impatient.

"Why should I trust you? How do I know that this isn't some trick?"

"Fine don't tell me. _Legilimens._" Severus sifted through the werewolves memories intending to find the location of the pack but before he found what he had been looking for. He found himself on the ground and realized that it wasn't the werewolf who's mind he'd been looking through that had broken the connection but a very large, very furious Fenrir Greyback.

Fenrir looked down and Snape and growled. "I would thank you to stay out of my wolves' heads, Snape."

The blond werewolf, who next to Fenrir looked a lot smaller then Severus first thought, looked at his Alpha. "Thank you, Alpha."

"You're welcome John. Go back to the pack."

John nodded and walked away. Fenrir turned back to Severus, who had yet to move from his spot on the ground. "Would you care to explain why you were rifling around in John's head without his permission?"

"I needed to find you and he refused to tell me where you were."

"I know."

Severus stared at him for a moment. "You were watching us."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It is none of your business. You still have not answered why you were using magic against one of my pack."

"I already told you-"

"Something that I already knew. Why was finding me so important?" He snarled and grabbed Severus by the robes and threw him into a tree. Severus was quickly starting to fear for his life and knew he better say something good and fast.

"Because your mate needs you and so does your cub." Fenrir quickly let go of Severus and backed away.

"My mate needs me? Cub?"

"Yes." Severus replied and handing Fenrir a picture of Remus and Jacob. Fenrir looked at and watched as his mate smiled at the camera and tossed the baby in the air before catching it and hugging him close. The cub in his mate's arms giggled.

"If Remus needs me so bad, why didn't he come himself?"

Severus quickly explained Dumbledore's memory charms. "Remus thinks you hate him after what happened and that you wouldn't take him back."

"Where is he?"

"He's staying at my house."

"I want to see him but I have to explain things to my pack first."

"The picture I gave you is a portkey. Take all the time you need and when you're ready just hold it and say Jacob, your cub's name."

"Thank you Snape."

"You're welcome."

-----

"Jacob." Fenrir stated and the portkey activated. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally got the pack to understand what had happened and he was finally going to get to see his mate again. He looked around the room the portkey taken him to. It was obviously a bedroom and laying there on the bed a few feet away was his sleeping mate. He heard a whimper coming from another room. He walked through a door to his right and saw a crib sitting against the far wall. He walked over and looked in it to see his cub laying there. He had tears running down his face and was whimpering a little bit and looked like he was debating whether or not to cry for Remus. At first he looked up at him in confusion but then stood and lifted his arms in the air. Fenrir picked up his son and smiled.

"Shhh Jacob, it's alright." The little boy seemed to relax in his arms.

"Want Daddy." His cub told him.

"Ok." Fenrir replied and took Jacob into the other room. He walked over to the bed where Remus was still fast asleep. The cub still looked tired. "Why don't we lay down with Daddy?" Seeing the cub nod, he pulled back the covers and slipped into bed beside Remus. He pulled out his rarely used wand and cast a charm to make sure that Jacob was safe lying between them and the two feel asleep within minutes.

-----Jacob's Pov----

He was scared. He had had another bad dream about the mean people. He was trying not to make noise and wake up his Daddy but he couldn't stop crying. The door opened and some man walked in. He wasn't sure who he was but he had to be safe or Daddy wouldn't have let him come visit. He stood up and raised his arms hoping the man would pick him up. The man smiled.

"Shhh Jacob, it's alright." Jacob relaxed some. The man knew his name so he had to be ok.

"Want Daddy." The man took him into his Daddy's room but Daddy was still sleeping.

"Why don't we lay down with Daddy?" He nodded that sounded like a very good idea. They got into bed and Jacob felt safer than he ever had. Before he knew it he fell back asleep.

**Once again (for anyone who didn't read the author's note at the top) I'd still classify this as on hold because I'm still not sure where this is going and I don't know when I'll be updating next.**


	5. an

I have turned into something I hate. An author that starts a story and then doesn't update for months. I'd like to explain why. Right before I posted the first chapter I changed the plot of the story, which seemed ok at first because the first 3 chapters were basically the same. I do have some ideas for the story but no way to connect them together. I kinda need some help so if there is any suggestions anyone has or anything you want to see happen just drop it into a review and I might be able to use it in this or some other story. Credit will be given for any idea.


	6. Meet the pack

**I'm not dead if anyone was wondering. So here it is, it's short and unbeta'd but it's all I've got.**

**Don't own this.**

Remus opened his eyes the next morning and at first thought he was still dreaming. Fenrir lay next to him, still asleep. He closed his eyes and reopened them only to find that Fenrir was still there. He was really awake and his mate had really come back to him. He heard a giggle and looked between them to see Jacob laying between them and seemed to have just woke up. He reached down and pulled Jacob onto his lap.

"Jacob" he whispered, "Can you say Papa?"

"Papa?"

Remus smiled. "That's right. You know who that is?" He asked gesturing to Fenrir. "That's your Papa."

Jacob looked at Fenrir and giggled. "Papa."

Remus picked Jacob back up and set him down onto Fenrir's stomach. "Here, why don't you wake Papa up."

Jacob giggled and bounced on Fenrir's stomach. "Papa!"

Fenrir sat up and looked at the cub. This was his cub, his and his mates cub. "Good morning, little one."

"Papa!" Jacob repeated.

Fenrir kissed the cub on the head. "That's right little one, I'm your Papa. I know you haven't seen me before but you and Daddy are going to come stay with me now and I'll never be away from you again."

Remus looked at him. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course, I do. You two are coming to live with me now."

"Fenrir, I'm sorry for-" Fenrir cut off his sentence by kissing him.

"I know what happened. You have nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't your fault." Fenrir assured him before kissing him again. Jacob looked up at the two men kissing. They seemed really happy but he wanted food. Daddy usually feed him by now. "Dada hungwee."

Remus looked down at his cub and smiled. "Alright cub. How about we get you some breakfast?"

"Yea Dada."

Remus stood in the doorway and watched Fenrir and Jacob. After breakfast he went to pack his and Jacob's things while Fenrir spent some quality time with his new found son. They were playing on the floor with Jacob's blocks. Jacob laughed as he knocked their tower over. Fenrir noticed his mate's presence and looked up. "Almost ready to go?"

"Ready now."

"Good lets go home." Fenrir picked Jacob up and wrapped an arm around Remus and apparated them to his home. They arrived in a clearing in the forrest. Remus looked up and gasped as he saw a huge mansion. "This is where your pack lives?"

Fenrir chuckled. "Yes, one of my pack mates belongs to the Jorkins family, an old wealthy pureblood family. When he was bitten they kicked him out but never got around to formally disown him. So when the last of his family died, he inherited it. Werewolves were being hunted by the ministry at the time and the wards around this place are strong enough to rival the ministry, so he offered the pack a safe place to stay. He enjoys the small revenge this give him on his family. The kicked out one werewolf and now are powerless to stop an entire pack from overrunning it. He keeps the portraits of his parents where they can see all the "filthy animals" running around their home." They walked inside the home and were met by the pack.

"Everyone this is Remus and Jacob," Fenrir began, "I know you will all do your best to make them feel welcome."

A dark haired woman carrying a little boy walked up to them "Hello there Remus. My name is Andrea and this is Kevin. I'm sure you'll enjoy living."

* * *

Blue eyes watched in anger as her Alpha introduced his _mate_ to their pack. How dare he come back after leaving? And to bring that little brat with him? It probably didn't even belong to her Alpha. She had to get rid of the two of them or her plan would never work.


End file.
